This invention relates to a pattern identification system.
In the prior art pattern identification system, a standard pattern is prepared for each of various categories and the feature of an input pattern is taken out. The similarity between an input pattern and the standard pattern of each category is calculated. The input pattern is recognized as belonging to the category the standard pattern of which is found more similar to the input pattern than any other standard patterns. The standard pattern of each category is prepared by statistically analyzing a number of patterns which belong to a specific category. The standard pattern prepresents a set of patterns belonging to one category. Thus, an input pattern is identified in accordance with its similarity to a set of patterns which are generally represented by a standard pattern. A method for identifying a pattern as above mentioned is called "multiple similarity method:" disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,297, Aug. 29, 1972. The method, however requires much data to calculate similarity between an input pattern and a standard pattern and needs a thesaurus memory of a memory capacity large enough to store all the standard patterns.